


Tengah Malam

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Jendela mobil Taemin diketuk oleh pengantar ayam goreng





	Tengah Malam

**Author's Note:**

> Quick 2min sambil menunggu matahari terbit.

_Hatchback_ itu tidak didesain untuk balapan, dan sebenarnya hanya pinjaman, sehingga jarum spedometer yang kian menanjak tersebut tidak hanya menunjukkan peningkatan kecepatan, melainkan juga kegilaan. Lee Taemin menyadarinya pula—dialah yang memutuskan mengebut begitu roda depan mobil menyentuh jalan raya sesudah keluar dari gang perumahan—namun itu tidak lantas mengekang pergelangan kakinya dari menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, kedua tangan mencengkeram roda setir, sedangkan kedua matanya terfokus pada aspal jalanan yang tampak kelabu ditimpa sinar lampu depan.

Dia punya alasan. Dia harus segera pergi sebab, jika tidak, tangannya bakal membanting setir dan mengulang kembali jalan yang sudah dilaluinya, berbelok ke perumahan, berhenti di depan salah satu rumah tersebut, kemudian turun dan berlutut memohon kesempatan kedua.

Tidak. Jika semuanya sudah selesai, semua sudah selesai. Dia yang sudah menampar wajah lelaki itu, menyumpah-nyumpah sampai tenggorokannya seakan teriris oleh perkataannya sendiri, lalu berlari pergi. Seorang lelaki tidak akan menjilat ludah sendiri, dan siapa pun yang sudah berkhianat tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua.

Selama sepersekian detik, dia seperti bisa melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Dua orang yang bergandengan sambil melangkah lambat seakan tidak ingin saling berpisah, lalu kedua orang itu saling berciuman begitu tiba di depan rumah. Seperti adegan dalam drama romansa receh.

Taemin mengerjapkan mata, menjentik-jentikkan tuas _wiper_, menyemprotkan air ke kaca depan—apa saja agar bayangan itu enyah dari kedua matanya—tetapi tidak ada yang benar-benar membantunya. Masih dengan _wiper_ bergerak enggan menyeret air dan debu, dia menghentikan mobil di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah, lalu dia menguburkan wajah pada roda kemudi.

Semua ini benar-benar terjadi padanya. Perselingkuhan ternyata bukan hanya legenda perkotaan. Taemin menyangka mereka sangat berbahagia bersama, tapi nampaknya hanya dia yang tinggal dalam gelembung. Entah ada di mana dirinya ketika tali cinta yang mengikat mereka perlahan mulai terkelupas, seratnya lepas satu per satu, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya akan jatuh dalam jurang kekecewaan yang luar biasa terjal. Hatinya pasti sudah hancur lebur di dasar jurang itu, dia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan karena tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Dua ketukan pelan mengagetkan Taemin. Dia mengintip hitung mundur lampu, kemudian menegakkan badan. Tinggal sepuluh detik hingga lampu berubah hijau. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pengemudi sepeda motor masih meletakkan kepalan tangan bersarungnya di jendela mobil. Kalau sekadar ingin mengingatkan Taemin tentang rambu lalu lintas, tangannya itu semestinya sudah kembali sejak lama. Taemin menurunkan jendela.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya pengemudi itu sambil membuka kaca helm. Dua mata besar memberikan tatapan prihatin. “_Wiper_-mu menyala. Aku khawatir kau tidak enak badan atau semacamnya.”

“Oh.” Taemin menjentikan tuas, menghentikan decit dan degup yang sejak tadi menemaninya. “Makasih,” katanya sekilas, lalu menaikkan jendela lagi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Namun, dia menyadari sepeda motor pengantar ayam goreng itu masih membuntutinya, bahkan mencoba menyejajarinya, selama lima menit pertama berkendara. Taemin menoleh; pengemudinya juga menoleh sebentar. Sekali lagi pengemudi itu menaikkan kaca helm.

“Maaf, boleh aku tanya alamat?” serunya sambil sesekali melihat ke depan. “Tidak sampai lima menit, aku janji!”

Besar kemungkinan pengemudi itu bukan pengantar ayam goreng sungguhan. Mungkin saja begal. Mungkin saja pengikut kultus aneh yang memanfaatkan lambaian wiper Taemin di malam yang pengap ini untuk memberikan ajaran aneh-aneh. Tetapi Taemin tetap menyalakan lampu sein dan melipir di bawah jembatan penyeberangan. Hanya karena ingin, dia menghidupkan lampu badai saat si pengemudi berhenti di depannya dan turun dari sepeda motor, membuat lelaki itu harus berlari-lari kecil menghindari area membakar mata tersebut.

Kalau di tangan pengantar ayam goreng inilah dia mati, setidaknya dia sudah berhasil membuatnya kesal dan silau. Dia mematikan lampu badai dan menurunkan jendela begitu lelaki itu tiba di sisinya.

“Maaf sudah merepotkan,” kata lelaki itu, ada secarik kertas di tangannya. “Ponselku kehabisan daya, jadi aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Kau tahu alamat ini?”

Taemin tetap menatap ke depan, mengabaikan kertas catatan yang diulurkan ke arahnya. “Lepas dulu helmmu. Aku harus tahu wajah orang yang menyetopku di tengah malam.”

Ada jeda sejenak, lalu lelaki itu tertawa kecil. “Cukup adil.”

Helm berlogo ayam kartun yang mengacungkan ibu jari itu dilepas, dan Taemin hampir seketika terlibat konflik antara menyesal atau bersyukur. Kalaupun si pengantar adalah begal atau pengikut kultus, dia sangat tampan bahkan di antara keremangan dan dengan kepala nyaris plontos tersebut.

Lelaki itu agak memiringkan kepala. “Um, permisi?”

Taemin berdeham, kemudian mengulurkan tangan di sisi jendela. Lelaki itu tersenyum lega dan menyerahkan kertas. Dengan bantuan lampu kabin mobil, Taemin berusaha membaca tulisan acak-acakan tersebut.

“Kau sudah kelewatan,” kata Taemin setelah berhasil memecahkan huruf yang menggeliang-geliut itu. “Seharusnya kau belok kanan di perempatan sebelum ini. Gangnya memang tidak terlalu kelihatan, biasanya 7-Eleven yang ada di pojok bisa dijadikan patokan. Mungkin masuk sekitar seratus meter setelah belok kanan, kau akan menemukan rumahnya.”

“Oh, syukurlah. Terima kasih banyak.” Lelaki itu menerima kertas dan menyelipkannya di saku jaket. “Tidak menduga kau akan mengetahuinya secara detail. Rumahmu di sekitar sana?”

Selama sesaat Taemin juga bertanya-tanya mengapa alamat itu terpetakan begitu jelas dalam kepalanya, hingga dia mengingat kejadian sepuluh menit lalu. Dia menatap si pengantar ayam goreng, membuka mulut untuk menyuruhnya enyah, tapi justru air matanya yang bercucuran tanpa bisa dicegah.

“Astaga! Maaf, aku tidak—apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Taemin menggeleng sambil menyeka air mata dengan ujung lengan sweternya. Ini tidak ada di dalam rencana. Seharusnya dia mencampakkan bajingan itu dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, kemudian mengebut ke salah satu kolam renang yang buka sampai tengah malam dan berenang sampai isi kepalanya melumer bersama klorin—atau apa pun rencananya, menangis tidak termasuk dalamnya.

“Maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Taemin berhenti berusaha menyeka air mata dan memelototi lelaki tampan yang kini sedikit merunduk agar sejajar dengan jendelanya. “Ini semua salahmu!”

“Aku sudah menduganya. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menyetop sembarang orang karena kau pasti punya kesibukan sendiri. Kau mau voucer ayam goreng?”

“Berikan saja pada bangsat sialan yang memesan ayam goreng itu!” Taemin menjerit dengan suara yang dia tahu sangat tidak elegan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Wajahnya telah dikuburkan di balik kedua lengan. “Si brengsek itu mengancam akan memanggil polisi, tapi ternyata dia memesan ayam goreng? Ya, tentu saja. Karena pasti seru melihatku mengamuk di depan rumahnya sambil makan ayam dan minum bir. Kenapa tidak sekalian kutanggapi? Seharusnya aku membakar rumah sialan itu!”

“Hei, hei. Tenanglah.”

Taemin masih tersedu, tidak mengerti bagaimana si pengantar ayam sudah duduk di bangku penumpang dan memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sepasang mata gelap yang cemerlang memandangnya lekat di antara keremangan mobil.

“Kau membuat orang-orang takut dengan menghajar klakson seperti itu. Berhentilah dulu, oke?”

“Kau kan tidak mengerti rasanya.” Taemin ingin membentak, tapi suaranya hanya berupa bisikan lirih.

“Aku juga tidak mau tahu.” Perlahan-lahan lelaki itu menurunkan tangan Taemin ke atas pangkuan. “Tapi aku tahu rasanya ingin membakar rumah orang. Meski begitu, kau tidak bisa mengamuk di tengah jalan seperti ini. Kau paham, kan?”

Setetes air mata gemuk jatuh dari kelopak mata bawah Taemin dan mendarat di punggung ibu jari lelaki itu, yang masih memegangi tangan Taemin di pangkuan.

“Karena aku akan merepotkan orang sepertimu?”

“Karena kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri.”

Taemin menggertakkan rahang dan berusaha melepaskan diri. “Tahu apa kau soal keselamatan? Terserah padaku akan hidup atau mati. Aku tidak peduli lagi.”

“Oh, ayolah. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk orang yang pesan ayam goreng saat kau melabraknya. Masih banyak yang bisa kau lakukan di luar sana, bukan begitu?” Lelaki itu melepaskan tangan Taemin dan membuka jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dalam. “Nih, aku punya banyak voucer. Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan ayam goreng dan bir sepulang dari sini. Nyalakan musik, kemudian tenggelamkan dirimu dalam kenikmatan yang berminyak. Mungkin wajahmu bakal bengkak besok pagi, tapi tidak apa-apa.”

Taemin menunduk memandangi lembaran kertas mengkilat yang sudah dijejalkan di tangannya. Ada maskot ayam yang mengacungkan ibu jari tercetak di sana, beserta syarat dan ketentuan yang ditulis kecil-kecil di bagian bawah.

“Ini pelampiasan yang superfisial,” gumamnya, mengusap setetes air mata yang jatuh di lembaran tersebut.

“Yah, maaf aku tidak bisa menawarkan ketentraman rohani. Dengar, aku harus segera pergi mengantar ayam pada bangsat sialanmu,” kata lelaki itu sembari menepuk-nepuk lengan Taemin. “Kau boleh datang kapan saja ke restoran tempatku bekerja, kalau aku belum dipecat karena terlalu lama mengantar pesanan. Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh sampai kita bertemu lagi, oke?”

Taemin mendongak sambil mengerutkan kening. “Memangnya itu urusanmu?”

Lelaki itu, yang sudah membuka pintu dan bersiap-siap keluar, menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Ada senyum lebar di bibirnya.

“Yah, kau sangat tampan dan menarik. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, siapa tahu kita cocok. Oh ya, nomor yang tertera itu punya restoran, tapi kau tinggal menyebut Choi Minho, nanti aku yang akan melayanimu.”

Kemudian lelaki itu keluar dan menutup pintu. Ketika berjalan di depan mobil Taemin, dia berbalik lagi sambil membuat gestur telepon menggunakan tangan yang didekatkan di samping wajah, ibu jari dan kelingking teracung.

Taemin menyalakan lampu badai sebagai balasan, tapi diam-diam menyelipkan voucer di saku celana.


End file.
